Last Breath
by SaiiDajy
Summary: He turned slowly, gripping the steering wheel tightly glaring forward. He didn't mind dying, it was the only way to put an end to Kira. His only regret was letting Matt die.


A/N: Deathnote is MINE!! WAHAHAHAHA…oh wait…its not…awww cries

This is dedicated to Kira-chan/Brijearin Cuz she's hella cool!! huggles

A young man just turned nineteen sits in an empty room, mashing the buttons of a small electronic game system. He slowly raises his hand two his mouth, a cigarette between his fingers. His mouth opens with an insignificant pop as he placed the cigarette on his lips and breathed in deeply before adjusting it to the side and breathing out through his nose.

His eyes turned to the right rapidly as the cell phone rang. He sighed as he put the game on pause and placed it down onto the table then picked up the phone flipping it open. A deep voice answered his inquiry as to who it was. Although it wasn't really needed, seeing as no one else had this number.

"Matt" came the voice through the speaker as he held it to his ear listening, looking longingly at the game he'd rather be playing.

"What is it Mello" the man said in exasperation at his blonde friend, whom the only contact he'd had with him for the past month was through the phone.

"I'm coming in; we're going to kidnap the woman." Matt's eyes widened as he looked in the direction of the phone. Mello had been contemplating this plan for a week or so but Matt didn't think he would try to go with it.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? You know the kind of security she has, this crazy plan of yours could literally kill us!" he whispered frantically into the phone.

"Matt!" came the voice of Mello once again, seemingly attempting to sound reassuring, "I've been thinking this over for a few days now and it's foolproof, besides, who do you think your dealing with? Linda?" he said in a joking manner.

Matt let out a quiet laugh remember the good times in the orphanage, however he was still pale as he stared blankly ahead, then answered mechanically.

"Of course Mello, what was I thinking?" he said breathlessly

"That's the spirit Matt!" said Mello and Matt sighed,

"You shouldn't say cheerful things in an un-cheerful tone" he said half, serious half joking.

There was silence over the line for a few moments before a rasping laugh came through the line.

"Funny, Matt, I'll be there in a few minutes." The phone clicked off.

Matt brought the phone around so he was staring at it as it said 'Disconnected'. He brought the cigarette back to his lips and cursed when he noticed that it was down to the filter then flicked it away in annoyance before lifting up the pack. He then tapped it and pulled out the 'cancer stick' and lit it, the small flame of his lighter flickering off his goggles. He once again lifted his game and continued to pound on the buttons.

MXMXMXMXMXMXM

Another young man, that just came into the age of eighteen, of adulthood. He stared at the phone in shock at the news the just came through, his hand shaking slightly. The young man, continually mistaken for an albino with his bleached white hair and short lithe stature closed his eyes slowly as they stung from the tears. He tried to calm himself down as the phone rang once again. When had he hung up? He flipped the switch on the old style phone and held it up to his ear, his other hand coming up to twirl his hair, a nervous reflex, not that he was nervous, but it was slightly comforting. He said hello and waited for the voice through the phone.

"Near…is what I heard about Mello true?" came the voice of a woman through the phone, slightly shaking, it seemed as if she had also been crying. The name Mello seemed to resonate throughout the room, that was empty except for him and an older man. Near bowed his head slightly in a gesture that seemed like he was conceding defeat.

"Yes Hal, I'm sorry to say that it is." He said in a quiet voice, as he breathed in shakily, feeling sick. There was a sharp intake of breath through the funny before a defeated voice came back through.

"I see…Thank you Near, I will continue my job." Came back the woman's voice before the phone clicked. Near put the phone on the table beside him and looked in front of him. There were large buildings of dice, with small detailed puppets that were hand-carved by the young man personally, on top of them. All the puppets were made to symbolize those who were in his current life. He just noticed, looking at the tops of the buildings that the Mello doll was on its side. His eyes narrowed in sadness and pain and he placed his fisted hand on the table, the other to his mouth.

"Lester" he said trying to keep his anger and sadness in check. The older man looked at him in a questioning manner, it seemed to be something new, Near showing so much emotion.

"Yes Near?" he said hesitantly.

"Please let me be alone for awhile." Near said slowly, his eyes showing that he was hoping for Lester to listen and just walk out, which he luckily did.

He raised his head looking blankly at the dice, his hand which was still over his mouth moving up to hold his head as he stared at the fallen over Mello puppet. His eyes narrowed as he clenched his fists. He closed his eyes tightly and his fist struck out hitting the dice, the diminutive ivory pieces falling gradually downward before bouncing off the ground with small clicks off of the tiled floors, lasting a few moments before coming at a rest on the cold ground, Mello's symbolic puppet buried in the mountain of dice.

MXMXMXMXMXMXM

Mello, the mostly self-proclaimed 'blonde lover of chocolate' gripped the handlebars of the motorcycle as it was pushed downed slightly when the extra weight was added to it. He felt the arms of the woman that the plan revolved around; he looked back, watching the car that held his best friend speed off, a majority of the cars going after him. Mello nodded at Hal as he turned looking straight, a look of pain in his eyes as he started down the road. Mello had accepted the fact that Matt was right, they would not survive this. He drove on as three of the many cars followed him and continued down the road.

He listened as the man shouted out to him to stop the motorcycle and transfer Takada to car seven. He then took a sharp turn to the right down an alleyway and continued on, listening to the shouts of the men. He was confident that they wouldn't shoot at him with Takada on the back. He then made it to his destination, a large delivery truck where he pulled her in. She stared at him in fright, because the truth was, he had kidnapped her.

He dragged her to the back of the truck, pushing her in, locking the door behind her before rapidly changing into a delivery outfit, so he didn't look to suspicious. He opened the door again and walked in with a blanket he had gotten from the front.

"Take off everything that you're wearing and put it in there." He said impassively pointing to a box on the floor of the truck. She looked at him suspiciously.

"So basically you want me to get naked!?" she exclaimed

"That's right, you have a personal locator device which the bodyguards can find where you're located, don't you?" he said looking pointedly at her, "If that weren't the case those guys wouldn't have been able to keep up with us like they had. I'm going to take that locator and put it in this trucks flower delivery shipment." He said, lifting up the blanket. She stared at him, her eyes narrowed in contempt, to which he growled out,

"Do it quickly! Wrap yourself in this blanket and do it!"

"A-alright" she said, stuttering slightly at his angry tone. She then turned, using the blanket to cover herself as she took off her clothes, making sure to look straight ahead, away from Mello.

When she finally finished stripping, keeping her bra on, thankful that Mello wasn't objecting to her it on. She then turned and kneeled, the blanket covering her form as she stared at Mello in resentment. Mello however just left. He brought the box and flower to the front steps of the apartment before getting into the front.Mello, sitting in the front looked at the small T.V that had the news, wincing as it mentioned the unknown man that had assisted in the kidnapping of Lady Takada. His eyelids lowered as he mumbled,

"Matt…I'm sorry."

Mello then started looking into the rare-view-mirror at Takada occasionally, however, because of the angle he was at, he missed her pulling a piece of a notebook out of her bra along with a small portable pen. She then wrote his name down, his real name. She remembered Raito telling her about Mello, and his true name. _Mihael Keehl. _She looked at the small section of paper her breath speeding up as she waited the horrifying forty seconds, knowing what was coming. Mello chose that moment to look back, and noticing her all but hyperventilating he slowed the truck to a stop and turned, "Oi! What are you-" his breathing hitched as he clutched his chest. His eyes moved to looked at Takada, "You!" he growled out before turning around, one first still clenching his chest, the other holding the steering wheel before placing his head down, taking his last breath, before darkness overtook his vision.


End file.
